


关于烟草

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: >>California, America>>2020/07/06
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	关于烟草

**Author's Note:**

> >>California, America  
> >>2020/07/06

与酒精相同，烟草是具有神性的坏东西，它们在诞生之时便封了神，却一同在近现代沦为过街老鼠。中美洲的古老传说中，众神的喜好是抽烟。诸如“流星是众神吸完烟后还冒着火星的烟灰”“闪电是众神点烟时打的火”此类神话，乍一听的确十分有趣，但聚在一起抽烟这项人类集体活动对于群神未免有些过于荒诞好笑。试想，当希腊的神明们忙于在田园牧歌当中宴请、群辩或者拉踩的时候，玛雅、阿兹特克的神们却聚在荒原、密林或是某个沼泽旁嚼着烟叶端着陶土烟斗，在尼古丁的作用下伸着四肢失去了知觉——这着实有些魔幻现实主义。

勉强算是原产地的美国本人却对烟草提不起太大兴趣，可当这几乎成为货币的玩意在殖民地时期跨洋飘到了欧洲，它就像美国现代的电影、美元或者病毒一样迅速在那片古老的土地散播开来，虽然最先开始招致了反对甚至禁烟令，但伊丽莎白女王及路易十三的青睐使得它终得风靡欧洲。所以说是年轻的美国诱奸了古老的欧洲不无道理。

在广大烟民群体中，不乏他的前抚养人、现男友英国。美国不得不承认英国抽烟要比他好看。他本人的抽烟风格大概就是美国大兵或者西部牛仔抽烟那种调调，可英国抽烟就有那种阴郁、朦胧甚至禁欲的美感，光亮在他的眼里明灭，完全可以被摄入二十年代的无声电影。这也需要归功于他骨感的手、薄唇与那看了让人想萎的脸。

英国的烟瘾是在大航海时代染上的，而在工业革命时期最严重。这是美国后来才得知的。他不知道英国到底瞒了他多少。他几乎能想象出英国整理好衣衫从考文特花园走出，经过梳洗、打理，跨洋时的海风卷走了他指尖最后一丝苏荷（Soho）小巷的罪恶与腐臭，最终在年幼的美国的脑海中刻印下一个高大正直的抚养人形象。他终于知道为什么独立战争之前他那次前往伦敦会被匆匆遣送回国，英国就像一个被孩子听见性生活的清教徒母亲，他以为他叫亚瑟·守纪·查看圣经·柯克兰*吗？那时候他还单纯地以为英国身上的烟草味不过是在船舱或者码头染上的。他欧洲乡绅的印象一直维持到1794年，他与约翰·杰伊一同前往英国。前宗主国端着陶瓷烟斗喷出烟雾，有意无意地洒在新独立的国的脸上，他淡淡地用王室口音说了句“Sorry”。接下来，在烟草焚烧和工业革命的黑尘里，他终于看清了充斥着烟、酒、性与剥削的帝国本色。这可真是实实在在的婊子行为。

不过，在经历了二十世纪的种种，英国在他眼里也不过是一个会在英超联赛、世界杯或者欧洲杯喝得烂醉抱着电线杆痛哭、栽倒在花坛里傻笑的欧洲佬；会在圣诞节送他超级老年的红黄绿手织毛衣的老母亲；看《伦敦生活2》看到眼眶发红、因《好兆头》的良好售后而傻笑的普通英国粉丝……这就是前世界霸主的退休生活吗？美国想着，这样的退休生活似乎很不错……等等，他什么时候被英国传染了？

此等传染指的是英国病，而非COVID-19。因为后者在世界、尤其是在美国的肆虐，英国被困在了加州，导致美国快害上了前者——真是祸不单行。因为封锁和高价的机票，他跟英国一起生活了四个多月，从温和的冬日一直待到了夏天，美国想了想，发现他们从未待在一起这么久过！长期分离是一种考验，而抬头不见低头见更是一种。他们从开始的矛盾不断到现在的看对方的脸已经看到腻烦了——不过就算是这样，他们也严格地恪守着与他人保持着六英尺的社交距离，六英尺，这是什么黑色幽默吗*？没人想冒着被感染的风险去加州海滩与死神打招呼*。而且本土的情况会让国家意识体的身体也产生一定的反应，他俩时不时也会感到呼吸不畅，或许还有体温偏高——也许他们体内也有那种冠状病毒或者抗体什么的。不过很遗憾，他们都是阴性，因而医学家们痛失了两位特殊病例。

他们现在正在干的事如同这两个月以来的每天他们干的——他们无所事事。生活无聊且惨淡：一向铺张浪费的美国人开始喝起冲泡咖啡、节约使用卫生纸，而英国人则不断突破下限开始喝起了茶包。

不知是因为烟尘还是因为本国惊人的确诊人数，美国咳嗽了两声。

没错。在这个节骨眼上英国犯起了烟瘾，美国在给对方指出心理学会（APA）所发表没有效果的压力疏解方法中画着高光的“吸烟”这条之后不久也不幸烟瘾复发。两个资本主义发达国家蹲在沙发上抽闷烟的场景实在是好笑，仿佛一出荒诞剧。此等不良嗜好不仅这给两国本就饱受折磨的肺雪上加霜，而且徒增了一笔不小的开支。有天美国看着烟盒上黑黢黢的肺，他想：他们的肺会变成那样吗？他们会不会因为吸烟患上肺癌？如果说他们不老不死，那么他们身体之内的细胞说不定都已经更换好几遍了，这听起来有点像是人形的忒修斯之船，要说他们本身就是一团人形的癌细胞也说不定……说起来，他每年都会去做一次体检，他想，那些血最后怎么处理了？那些叮咬了他们的蚊虫会不会因为他们的血液也获得不老不死的超能力？

……果然憋久了就会生出癔病，美国突然能够理解为什么英国的古堡中有那么多怪谈。今天早上美国醒来时，周身的床铺残留着讨厌的余热。他挠着头起床、打开卧室门，一客厅的烟雾像是谁炸掉了厨房。迷雾森林一般的清晰度甚至让他怀疑自己是不是因为居家使用太长时间电子产品而近视了。他眯着眼，同往常一样在烟霾里摸瞎找到正在抽烟看书的英国，给他倒烟灰缸。

他喝完惨兮兮的冲泡咖啡、咽下切片面包，叼着可乐味的电子烟打了两把动物之森。

他的运气出奇的差。不出一会儿，他便丢开switch，腆着脸凑到英国旁边。他们应该还在冷战中，不过吵架的具体原因他已经忘了，同居以来他们老是因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事闹矛盾，比如美国不小心用英国的牙刷刷了牙之类。此时英国正蹲在沙发上看谷崎润一郎的《阴翳礼赞》，那是一本精装小书。他正读到“东方人喜残留有时代感的沉郁暗淡，而西方人则是将污垢连根拔除”。

美国读了两段，被这文字和烟气蜇得心里痒痒，日本的文学就是这样。“假如东方独立发展完全不同于西方的科学文明，那么我们的社会状况也就会和今天迥然相异吧？”也许是的吧？

他本以为英国会看一些本土的历史人物传记。不……他仔细想了想，从某种意义上来说他们就是历史、文化本身，卷帙浩繁的史书对他们而言就是枯燥无味的官方解读，也许是曲解也说不定，他们都无心指出谬误。美国想着，国家们倒是可以从自己的角度来写自传，然后打包给企鹅出版社，出一套两百多册的国别体畅销读物，虽然不一定会有很强的文学性，但出于他们的特殊经历以及独特的历史视角，说不定可以拿个诺贝尔文学奖什么的，温斯顿·丘吉尔不就是……咳，扯远了。

所以据美国所知，他的同僚们一般只会看一些文学类的书籍。美国抽了口电子烟，他眯着眼让这人造烟雾从口中飘出，他不大看书，第三次科技革命之后连读报都很少了，要看也只是看那种放在厕所的畅销读物，再者就是解压时看的漫画。他恹恹地斜倚在沙发的另一头，与英国保持着一定的距离。在这种气温下，他们尽量避免肢体接触。

他透过烟雾去望英国，他两根手指夹烟，用无名指与大拇指轻捻书页。他薄如纸片的唇轻轻挨过并拢的手指，抿了一口烟，舌尖舔过嘴角，一丝烟气泻了出来。手指撩动，翻页，随后躯干前倾，把烟灰抖落在烟灰缸里。他曾看见过英国坐在地铁里或是在他的公寓，在大腿上卷烟，心无旁骛或是心不在焉。他眼睫低垂，手法娴熟。用两指夹住烟纸，放上滤嘴，将搓揉过的烟草排开，卷起，舔过烟纸边缘，封边，与滑板场的板仔、铁道工人的动作一致。美国在点燃英国亲手卷的烟的时候有种在吻他的指骨的错觉，他的指纹与烤干的植物在火圈中一同化为了灰白烟烬。美国当时眯着眼，想着，除了英国本人以外，最好别让他知道还有什么人抽过英国的手卷烟。

他把玩着手里的电子烟，英国不怎么抽电子烟。他会说那是装着电池的机器，而真烟是会活着、燃烧、死去的。美国自然是乐于尝试各种小烟，虽然那远不如纸烟优雅，但是作为更注重口味与便捷性的消费者，美国自然更喜欢口味众多的Relx。

金色烟嘴和余烬在英国的唇边泛着微光。英国人将烟屁股掐灭，烟灰缸是一个被剖开的熊类头骨，恶趣味的反苏玩意儿。他瞥了眼刚刚给自己倒烟灰缸的家伙，迎面撞上了美国视线。他对跟美国发生什么没有丝毫的兴趣，于是他的视线又挪回到书上。

过了会儿，他伸手拿了一根万宝路的薄荷双爆，美国继续百无聊赖。薄荷的清爽味道从脱离烟盒的一瞬间便沁了出来。除了烤烟之外，英国也常抽这种看起来是女性或基佬抽的爆珠烟，甚至多过雪茄。他把书放下，用美国的芝宝打火机点燃。

美国接过对方用完的1941复刻版打火机，在手中把玩了起来。前些时日英国硬生生把这玩意从他的仓库刨了出来。英国本人的打火机不见了，却怎么都不肯买新的，甚至用灶台借火燎了睫毛（美国说他真该把眉毛也一并烧了）——“你不懂！”英国跳着脚说。他的确不懂，这些烟鬼买烟一挥手就是几百刀，轮到了几块钱的一次性打火机却抠抠索索的。

美国开合着打火机，余光里英国用牙齿轻咬滤嘴，骨节分明的手拿着烟嘴轻微搓动，以便咬碎里面的爆珠。轻脆微小的“叭”的一声，蓝色爆珠炸裂开来。夏天抽凉烟就十分舒服，美国的喉口滑动了一下，尼古丁骚着他的心脏瓣膜。悉悉索索中他摸到了一根水蜜桃味儿的，人们如今对化学香精的掌控已经炉火纯青，人造香精化装成桃子精灵的样子在诱惑着人类：“快来吃我！”。

美国咬碎爆珠，把烟叼在嘴里点燃，一般的烤烟在吸进肺部的时候总会感觉嗓子里吸进了火星似的，毛刺刺的，但是焦油含量较低的爆珠烟、特别是薄荷味道的，吸入之后的一瞬间便从肺泡凉到了后脑和尾椎骨。英国抽着，瞥了眼开始抽纸烟的美国，他像是倦怠了，手指捏着头颅形状的烟灰缸拿到沙发上，在美国的大腿上找了个舒服的姿势仰躺下。

他的头枕在美国结实的大腿，向上可以看到美国为了避免烟灰落在他身上而偏过头去抽烟。美国被英国硬硬的头发扎得发痒，心里有些毛毛的，不知不觉他加快了吸烟的速度，三两口抽完掐熄。他想伸手摸摸英国的头发，抓挠紧绷的皮肤，然而英国不缓不急地抽着、看着书，他倒是有点想尝尝英国嘴里的薄荷味道了，他这么想着，英国却让一两颗烟灰落在了他的大腿上。

“喂！”美国皱眉。

“I'm sorry.”终于，英国把他的书放下了，他轻咳着，像是被烟气呛到了，但是美国知道他那是在掩饰恶劣的笑。他抖掉多余的烟烬翻过身，抚摸美国刚刚被烫过的地方。

美国没好气地夺过他手里的烟，狠狠地咬碎第二个爆珠，那颗标注为绿色的爆珠。他就着略微濡湿的滤嘴吸了一口烟，过肺，然后吐出来。他眯着眼，薄荷味凉丝丝的，清爽的蓝绿色在神经纤维网络攀爬，英国笑了。

“你知不知道你不适合抽烟，美国。”

美国不想听英国的屁话，他翻了个白眼。

“你的手不好看，不适合捏香烟。”美国的手上青筋明显骨骼粗大，甲床是方形的，有些像运动员的手，而英国的漂亮手还在摩挲着自己的大腿。美国瞥了眼注意到英国只穿着圆领T恤和短裤，小腿在空气中晃荡，他喷出一口烟。

“你应该蓄一脸克里斯·埃文斯跟他的戏内男友那样的胡子，然后戴一顶牛仔帽吸雪茄。”

美国只当他没听到。他突然想起他们似乎很久都没有做爱了——同居的又一弊端。他曾记得在他俩刚开始被困在一起的那段时间还保持着正常而又规律的性生活，现在则是能避免肢体接触就尽量避免。经济不景气和肺部不适弄的两人兴致不高，在美国各地爆发的游行更是搅得美国头痛欲裂，若是被某些极端群体知道了美国的国家意识体是白人，他们得像猎巫运动一样把美国捆在林肯像前处以火刑。

再者，同样是双人运动，玩动物之森所能带来的欢愉绝对不亚于做爱，更何况做1次爱=洗2次澡+洗1张床单+收1次地面，可见二者的性价比。

他感到大腿上传来刺痛，低头看见英国手里捏着两根腿毛。

英国离自己的两腿之间太近了，美国甚至想把他推开。

前者用食指与中指扮起了小人，小人在美国的腿上行走，一直走到英国面前：“Hi England， why are you so big?”英国捏着鼻子模拟着美国小人的声音。

“No America, the question is, why are you so SMALL?”英国说完这句恶劣地给美国小人加了根烟蒂，它在美国小人的两腿间低垂着。

“喂。”美国抗议了，但是英国并没有理会他，继续他的指偶戏。

“I don’t know.”美国小人跳着：“He promised me that he would make me GREAT again, but……”小人低头看了看自己腿间的烟蒂。

“Oh darling……”英国话还没说完手腕就被捉住了，美国翻了个身把英国制住，顺带着指根夹着的、有阳痿暗示的烟蒂也被揪出来，扔进了烟灰缸。

“论烟你可比我抽得多多了。”他的锁骨被美国压得有些发疼。

英国不置可否，他忽视美国的压制，把对方叼在嘴里的烟拿下来掐熄。现在两个头颅里都在滋滋冒烟了。

Well，也许英国可以让美国再次伟大，字面意义上的。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 亚瑟·守纪·查看圣经·柯克兰：源自真实的清教徒名字“寂静·守纪·查看圣经（Silence·Disciplined·Search-the-scriptures）”，诸如此类的还有“耶稣之未卒·汝为天所咒（If-Christ-had-not-died-thou-has-been-damned）”“为信仰而战（Fight-the-good-fight-of-faith）”  
> 六英尺，刚好是你与死亡的距离：英语国家中死人通常被埋在地下六英尺的深度。  
> 没人想冒着被感染的风险去海滩与死神打招呼：为警告海滩上无视疫情期间安全社交距离的人，一名来自佛罗里达州的男子乔装成死神在海滩上游荡。后续在加州的“解除居家禁令”的抗议中，反抗议人士也效仿该男子，变装成死神声援居家令。


End file.
